


Setter of Aoba Johsai

by Emina_Daisuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emina_Daisuki/pseuds/Emina_Daisuki
Summary: After Seijoh's defeat against Karasuno, Oikawa Toru decided to follow his coach in Argentina. His number one fan and friend, Miyuki, wasn't able to confess her feelings even before he left Japan.And now that Oikawa Toru returned, she needed to do something.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Setter of Aoba Johsai

You were standing there by the audience. Your eyes were filled with tears as they reflected the image of Seijoh's setter. You knew very well how hard he worked, how hard he trained to be able to stand on the nationals. However, you could feel your heart being wrenched while seeing him walk away from the court—defeated. 

You were his friend and you know that Toru wouldn't show his true feelings on the outcome of their match against Karasuno. You waited at the cross section where he would pass by before reaching their house. 

After a few minutes of waiting, you saw him walking with his head lowered. His hands were in his pockets and you could hear him sniff.

"Here," you said as you stood before him. You were handing him his favorite drink and when he looked up to you, his eyes were a bit red.

He accepted your offer and said, "I lost yet again."

You clenched your hand when he flashed you a sad smile. Even though he wouldn't say it, you could feel how he felt down. You walked towards the nearby park that was already deserted, the two of you sat by the swings with silence in the atmosphere. 

"Even in my third year, I couldn't stand on the court of nationals," Toru stated. You looked at him and he was looking at the ground while his hands were intertwined.

You stood up and knelt in front of him. You covered his hands with yours and said, "But that doesn't mean you can no longer play volleyball. You've worked hard and I know for sure that it wouldn't go to waste."

"But still..." he muttered. However, he couldn't finish what he wanted to say when his tears started to fall from his eyes. 

There was nothing else you could do but lend him your shoulder to cry on. You caressed his hair as he cried his heart out. He may had been defeated this time but you believe that he will move on further, that he will still play volleyball to his heart's content.

"I'm sorry for being such a crybaby," Toru apologized when he finally calmed down. You walked him home since you insisted in doing so and he couldn't do anything about it but agree with you.

After that night, you weren't able to meet up with him because your schedules just didn't match up. You were preparing for your college exam, especially that you wanted to take up medicine. 

One time, you received a text from Toru who was asking you out to have some lunch with him. After cram school, you headed to the restaurant he was waiting in. It was a true wonder to you as to why he suddenly invited you for lunch which he never did before. So when you were almost done eating, you finally asked if something was up.

"Do you remember my coach, Jose Blanco?" he asked and you nodded in response. As far as you could remember, he was the person Toru would consult if he wanted to talk about volleyball.

"You see, he returned to Argentina last month. And since I got to save up some money, I am planning to follow him there," he added. 

It was a sudden news. It felt like a wild arrow hitting you at the most unexpected time. You put your chopsticks down and looked at him. You didn't want to show how sad you were with the fact that the guy you love will be leaving the country.

"And you'll continue to play volleyball, right?" you said. That time, you saw Toru smile. It was the genuine smile he would wear when he was truly happy. You wanted him to continue smiling that way and even if it meant that he would be far away from you, you would gladly support him.

"Yeah, maybe I would also try joining an international team. You could watch me on TV, that I assure you," he replied.

No matter how hard you tried to stop your tears from welling up, it didn't go your way. Toru was flustered when he saw you suddenly bursting into tears. He offered you some tissue which you immediately accepted.

"I... I will surely watch your matches. So don't cut off our communication. And... And if I earn enough money, I will visit you there. So... Please, continue playing volleyball," you said while trying not to be overwhelmed by your tears.

"Then, I'll be waiting for you," he replied.

Two days after that lunch, you now stood in the airport with Toru holding his baggage and passport. His other teammates were there to see him off but you couldn't stop the tears from falling. This was the last chance for you to tell him of your true feelings. However, if you confess, then it might be a burden for him. He might feel bad for you and it was the last thing you want him to feel. You want him to leave Japan with a smile because if he goes to Argentina, a great journey and career awaits him there.

"Now, now, stop crying. It's like I'm dead or terminally ill," he said as he flicked your forehead lightly. 

You looked at him straight in the eyes and cupped his cheeks.

"I'm gonna look at you a bit more. I might forget how ugly you are," you muttered which made him giggle.

When you let him go, Iwaizumi whacked him on the head and said, "You better contact us or she'll soon shed blood instead of tears."

"You can count on me with that, Iwa-chan," he replied.

And when he did go to Argentina, he would send pictures to you as a reminder that he was doing alright. One time, he even sent a selfie of him with Shoyo at the beach of Brazil. You smiled at the sight of that picture because Toru seemed to be happy to see someone he knew in that foreign place. As time passed, your communication with him became lesser and lesser as you were busy on being an intern and Toru was focused on his volleyball career.

Sometimes, you would watch him play and felt refreshed every time you see him smile on the court. He may not had been to the nationals during his high school days but he was now playing in an international team. For sure, no one was happier than him. However, there was one thing you regret. It was the fact that you hadn't confessed to him when you had the chance. When you said that you'd visit him in Argentina, it seemed to be a fleeting dream now. 

You were always afraid to go to a new place. It was a high obstacle you have to climb and as much as possible, you avoided leaving the places you came to like. 

When the Olympics held in Japan finally came, Toru's team was to go against the team of Japan. Just as you expected, Toru was the starting setter. You badly wanted to go and watch him in person and not through the phone, however, duty was calling you. Being not able to see him after years of being apart, it broke your heart. But fulfilling your duties as a doctor was able to ease that pain. One way or another, you'll be able to see him if fate allowed it.

But you thought, would you really just rely on what fate laid out to you? Was it okay to simply go with the flow of events? Of course not! You write your own journey! The pen was yours to hold and choices were there for you to choose!

Right after your duty hours, you took your bike and hurried to the gymnasium where their game was being held. You could feel your heart beating faster, may be it was because of adrenaline or probably for the reason that you don't really know what to do upon seeing him. But no matter which, there was one thing you were sure of—to see him.

With the games coming to an end that day, Toru's team were already headed to the hotel they were staying. But before they could reach their bus, you stood before them running out of breath.

"Miyuki," Toru called out your name. He was shocked to see you but then, smiled. "You haven't grown taller at all."

With your adrenaline still on the rush, you ran towards him and hugged him tight.

"I missed you," you mumbled.

With a giggle, he responded, "I can really tell. You even came here without changing. But I must say, you look good on that white coat."

You lightly punched him and wiped off the tears that welled up in your eyes. 

Confidently, you claimed, "I'm the prettiest doctor here, ya know."

Even though you wanted to leave since you managed to see him that night, Toru insisted that you should join dinner with his team. It was embarrassing but you felt a bit better when his teammates spoke to you in their own accord. They were easy to talk to, no wonder why Toru had always looked happy with them.

After dinner, Toru was to see you off outside the hotel. He wanted to take you home but you didn't agree because he needed to rest for their next match.

"I'm really glad I came to see you since I wasn't able to visit Argentina," you said while looking up at the moonlit sky. 

"It seems you were busy with work," Toru commented. 

You could feel his stare so you looked back at him. He was wearing his usual smile that it made you smile back at him. He grew taller and more good looking, but most of all, he grew much more mature than before. But his easygoing personality didn't change. He was now the best version of Toru you had ever seen. His decision to go to Argentina and become a citizen there was no wrong decision. You were happy that you supported him on that choice he made.

"Miyuki," he said as he held your hand, "what do you think of going to Argentina and staying there for good?"

You were a bit confused since you gave up on the idea of going there. And now he was saying about staying there for good? 

"You know how I am afraid of new places," you said with a low voice.

You felt his grip on your hand tightened. And with a serious look on his face, he asked, "Then, would you accept my proposal of marriage and live in Argentina with me?"

You covered your mouth to stop your sobs from escaping. And just like a broken tap, you were once again crying out of joy. You were only planning to confess to him but you never expected that he'd come up and propose to you.

"Even if it's a new place, even if there are new faces there, but if it means you're there, then I'd endure anything. As long as I am with you, then everything's fine," you replied.

And with the city lights painting the scenery that night, his proposal was sealed with a kiss.


End file.
